Trois voeux pour mon âme
by Kazunours
Summary: Très fortement attiré par un acteur célèbre, Ninomiya Kazunari prend une décision qui changera sa vie... et sa mort : faire appel aux pouvoir d'Akuma. Pairing : NinoPi


POV Nino

J'ai souvent pensé que le bien et le mal n'étaient qu'une question de point de vue. Un genre de lotterie dont le prix est déterminé par nos actions, les circonstances et un tas d'autres paramètres pas toujours dépendants de notre volonté. Après tout, personne n'est totalement mauvais ou bon, les deux coexistent en chacun de nous. Même dans le pire meurtrier. C'est ce que je pense.

Personnellement, je me considère comme neutre : parfois je fais des choses bien et d'autres moins, je n'ai jamais éprouvé de pulsion meurtrière à l'égard de qui que ce soit ni agi de façon à ce qu'on me dise que je suis mauvais. Bref je pense être aussi neutre que n'importe qui sur cette planète et ça me va très bien.

A l'époque où je jouais pas mal à des jeux de rôle sur pc, j'étais agacé de constater que les actions des personnages "loyal bon" ou "loyal mauvais" étaient tellement limitées par ces alignements, que la moindre chose qui ne leur correspondait pas (par exemple voler pour un "loyal bon" ou aider un PNJ pour un "loyal mauvais" et que seul l'alignement "neutre" permettait la liberté de jeu que je voulais. C'est pour ça que dans tous les conflits et les guerres, je respecte toujours le pays qui refuse de prendre parti pour que l'un ou l'autre camp. Comme la Suisse en Europe par exemple. Je me dis parfois que c'est là-bas que je devrais vivre.

\- Ninoooooo ! chantonne soudain une voix près de moi.

Je tourne la tête et réalise que Masaki me parlait sans que j'ai entendu le moindre mot. Il rigole et les autres aussi. Non en fait je n'irais pas en Suisse parce que ça voudrait dire que je ne les verrais plus. Eux, mes meilleurs amis : Masaki, Sho, Satoshi et Jun. Je ne sais même plus où ni comment on s'est connus tellement ça fait longtemps et de toute façon, j'ai l'impression de toujours les avoir connus, alors imaginer ma vie sans eux est impossible. On est comme les cinq doigts de la main.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Qu'on allait au resto de mes parents. Tu nous accompagne ?

\- Bah oui comme d'habitude. Pourquoi tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu avoir d'autres projets.

\- Je vous l'aurais dis.

\- Heu… Ah bon.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate de rire et regarde chacun d'eux tour à tour. Si on était dans un jeu et que je devais attribuer un alignement à chacun, Masaki serait sans aucun doute "loyal bon" parce qu'il pense toujours aux autres avant lui-même. Je ne le vois pas du tout faire quoi que ce soit de mal, il en est incapable. Ensuite je dirais que Sho serait plus "loyal neutre" parce qu'il est toujours fiable et se conduit toujours comme il faut. Jun serait plus "chaotique bon" parce qu'il agit selon sa conscience sans s'occuper de ce que pensent les autres même si c'est en bien. Et Toshi… Bah lui c'est un peu compliqué parce que par moment il est plutôt bizarre.

POV Junno

Cinq cent seize ans. C'est la durée depuis laquelle je veille sur l'âme de l'humain qui s'appelle Ninomiya Kazunari depuis maintenant trente et un ans. Son âme en est à sa sixième réincarnation. Bien sûr cette âme ne garde jamais aucun souvenir de ses vies antérieures, mais moi si. C'est notre lot à nous autres anges gardiens. Son âme m'a été confiée pour la première fois lors de ce premier décès il y a quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-treize ans, par le shinigami numéro quatre-cent-treize. Son corps mortel n'avait alors que vingt-trois ans d'existence. Sa seconde mort est survenue trente-sept années terrestres après sa réincarnation. Grosso modo, presque toutes ses incarnations ont cessé de vivre plutôt jeune si j'y réfléchis bien. C'est plutôt triste en fait.

Cette âme est plutôt calme et assez neutre dans tous ces actes. C'est reposant mais un peu ennuyeux. Je ne dis pas qu'elle devrait mal agir, mais peut-être que si parfois… Non, je devrais pas penser comme ça, c'est indigne d'un ange gardien. Je devrais être content qu'elle ne pêche pas plus qu'elle ne le fait et ne souhaite pas des choses impossibles. Parce que ça la rendrait accessible à l'avide Akuma. Et ça je ne le veux à aucun prix. Je serais prêt à tout pour éviter ça.

POV Jin

Cinq-cent-seize ans. C'est la durée depuis laquelle je guette cette âme. Mais on dirait qu'elle est incorruptible ou qu'elle ne souhaite rien qui lui soit impossible au point d'en appeler à mes pouvoirs. Ce qui est très frustrant après un peu plus de cinq siècles. Bien sûr, entre temps, je me suis nourri d'autres âmes, pourtant aucune n'a la même saveur qu'une âme que j'ai attendue, traquée, guettée si longtemps. Mais je suis la patience incarnée. Pour avoir celle-ci, je suis prêt à attendre deux autres siècles et même davantage su nécessaire.

POV Nino

Pourquoi j'ai accepté de participer à ce goukon ? Ce n'est pas comme si les femmes m'intéressaient en plus. Non j'ai cédé au regard implorant d'Aiba qui ne voulait pas y aller tout seul. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il y fait puisque, aux dernières nouvelles il est fou amoureux de Sho. Il a encore du se laisser embarquer dans un truc. Les mystères d'Aiba. Du coup, ça fait plus d'une heure que je bâille intérieurement d'ennui pour lui faire plaisir. J'essaye désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait temps qu'on y aille mais il ne regarde pas du tout dans ma direction. Si au moins les regards pouvaient influer sur les actions des gens, mais non.

Je m'apprête à abandonner la partie et à me lever, quand je le vois entrer dans le resto. Qui il est je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je n'ai jamais vu un mec avec un visage si parfait. Et je suppose que si le visage est parfait, le reste doit être à l'avenant. Comme une vache qui regarde passer un train, je le suis du regard alors qu'il traverse la salle d'un pas souple et sens alors quelqu'un me donner un coup de coude.

\- Fais gaffe, tu bave, me souffle Aiba en rigolant sans que mes yeux arrivent à quitter l'inconnu.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de ma vue. Le postérieur que j'ai aperçu de loin suffirait à damner un saint même s'il n'y avait pas son visage angélique.

\- Tu veux aller lui parler ?

\- Le truc qui serait pas grillé du tout déjà... fais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je lui dirais quoi ? "Salut. On se connait pas mais je te trouve à mon goût, on fait connaissance ?" ?

\- Bah pourquoi pas ?

\- Ce genre de drague lourde me correspond pas et tu le sais bien.

\- Mais imagine si tu laisse passer cette chance et que c'était l'homme de ta vie ?

\- Aiba-chan, tu es trop fleur bleue, je te l'ai déjà dis. Ca va finir par t'attirer des problèmes. Je ne reverrais jamais ce gars de toute façon et il n'y a aucune chance qu'un dieu pareil soit a) gay et b) célibataire. Allez viens, cette comédie a assez duré, on a rien à faire ici ni toi ni moi.

Je l'entends s'excuser de fausser compagnie a tout le monde et on se dirige tous les deux vers la sortie. Tout en marchant, j'intercepte sans le vouloir la conversation de la réceptionniste et d'une serveuse :

\- Je te jure que c'est lui. Il essayait même pas de se cacher en plus.

\- Nan mais redescends sur terre, Ayumi, qu'est ce que Yamashita Tomohisa ficherait dans un petit resto comme celui-là alors qu'il a les moyens de se payer des palaces de luxe ?

\- Bah il s'est peut-être dit qu'il serait pas dérangé ici justement parce que c'est petit et que personne penserait à le chercher là.

\- Je sais bien que c'est ton idole mais là quand même...

Yamashita Tomohisa... Alors c'est comme ça que s'appelle l'inconnu qui, visiblement, ne l'est pas tant que ça. Et c'est vrai que son nom me dit quelque chose. Malgré moi, je me retourne pour regarder en direction de l'endroit où il a disparu. - Je savais que tu aurais des regrets, me chuchote encore mon ami.

\- Chut. Viens on sort.

Des regrets. Pffffff, n'importe quoi.

POV Junno

Et pourtant si, des regrets on dirait que mon humain en éprouve bel et bien. Et c'est la première fois. De cette force bien sûr parce qu'il est évident qu'il en a déjà éprouvé auparavant, c'est logique après cinq siècles de réincarnations. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'ils soient si forts, parce que des regrets de cette envergure pourrait le conduire à faire le premier pas fatal vers Akuma. Je ne suis censé intervenir d'aucune façon dans l'existence terrestre de l'âme à ma charge, mais je suis très tenté de le faire. Il suffirait de pas grand chose. Il suffirait que je le pousse à voir un de ses amis d'une autre façon pour que tout danger soit écarté. Mais je ne peux pas. L'ingérence dans la vie d'un humain est absolument prohibée. Je suis forcé de rester en spectateur et de le regarder se précipiter dans ce qui sera peut-être sa perte si les choses continuent à évoluer dans cette direction. Tout ce que je peux faire est prier pour qu'il renonce à ce qui est en train de tourner à l'obsession dans la mesure où il pense à cet homme sans discontinuer depuis des jours.

POV Jin

Aaaaaah enfin une faille dans cette armure de stricte neutralité. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Je savais que si je restais patient, mon heure viendrait.

POV Nino

Des jours. Ca fait des jours que j'essaye de me sortir de la tête le visage (et le derrière) de Yamashita Tomohisa, mais sans résultat. En plus, il n'arrête pas de me popper au visage comme un mob persistant à chaque fois que j'allume ma télé, parce que monsieur est un acteur célèbre qui enchaine les drama et les pubs. Du coup, plus j'essaye de l'oublier, plus il se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Ca va finir par me rendre fou.

\- Pourquoi essayer de l'oublier alors ?

Je sursaute en entendant une voix inconnue me parler. Quelqu'un est entré dans l'appartement ?! Je me retourne et regarde de tonus les côtés mais personne. Ok je commence réellement à virer dingue, c'est la seule explication au fait que j'entende des voix.

\- Je suis là.

Je me retourne à nouveau et fais face à un homme dont la perfection faciale n'a rien à envier à celui qui occupe mes pensées, nonchalamment appuyé contre la fenêtre du salon. J'attire les canons ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entré ? demandé-je avant de penser à autre chose.

\- Est ce que c'est bien le plus important pour le moment ? me demande-t-il encore de sa voix grave et atrocement séduisante.

\- Bah... dans la mesure où vous êtes entré chez moi sans y avoir été invité... si quand même, réponds-je, étonné de mon calme face à la situation.

Après tout, cet Apollon pourrait parfaitement être un voleur, un assassin ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Je ne suis rien de tout cela, me dit-il en réponse à mes pensées. Les humains m'appellent... Akuma.

J'éclate de rire.

\- Très bonne ta blague, mec. Nan mais sans rire maintenant, sors de chez moi ou j'appelle la police.

\- Tu ne me crois pas on dirait.

\- Evidemment que non, vous me prenez pour un imbéc… (il passe littéralement à travers le mur, pour réapparaitre à côté de moi) AAAAAAH ! m'écrié-je en sursautant violemment.

\- C'est bon tu me crois maintenant ? On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ?

\- Vous êtes... vraiment Akuma...

Ce qui expliquait aussi son aspect divin : il est plus facile de céder à la tentation quand celle-ci à ce genre de visage irrésistible.

\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? Je ne vous ai ni mentionné ni invoqué. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Même pas pour... lui ?

Il claque des doigts et le visage d'un Yamashita Tomohisa souriant apparait brusquement dans les airs.

\- Pourquoi chercher à tout prix à l'oublier alors qu'il suffirait de si peu pour le faire tien ? susura-t-il encore.

\- Je... Non ce... Ce ne serait pas moral, balbutié-je sans quitter des yeux ce visage qui me hante.

\- Il suffit d'un mot de ta part, Kazunari. Un seul mot et je pourrais exaucer tes trois vœux les plus chers, poursuit-il sur le même ton. Ce serait un tel gâchis de passer à côté du bonheur alors que je demande un prix si modique.

\- Quel... prix ?

\- Je prendrais simplement ton âme au terme de tes trois vœux.

\- Quoi ? Mais si vous prenez mon âme, qu'est ce que je...

\- Oh et bien tu mourras, répondit nonchalamment en s'élevant dans les airs. Mais tous les humains meurent un jour ou l'autre n'est ce pas ? C'est juste qu'il n'y aura aucun "après" pour toi. Tu seras là et l'instant d'après, pouf, plus de Kazunari. Mais ne sera-ce pas un soulagement de savoir que tu auras réalisé tes rêves ?

J'hésite car la peur de la mort (surtout sans aucun "après" comme il vient de le dire) est encrée en moi depuis que, enfant, j'ai vu mon grand-père s'éteindre. Mais un coup d'œil à l'image de Yamashita qui flotte toujours au dessus de sa paume me convainc d'accepter.

\- D'accord...

Après tout, rien ne m'oblige, les deux premiers vœux exaucés à formuler celui qui me condamnera.

\- Ne crois pas ça !

Je sursaute. Un deuxième homme, tout aussi magnifique qu'Akuma, vient subitement d'apparaitre.

\- Rah mais qu'est ce que tu viens fiche ici toi ? râle Akuma d'un ton lassé qui me fait comprendre qu'ils se connaissent. Je croyais que tu ne devais jamais intervenir ?

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à penser être capable de flouer Akuma de cette façon, me dit la nouvelle apparition sans répondre à Akuma. Mais personne n'a jamais réussi parce que les humains n'arrivent jamais à se contenter de deux vœux.

\- Rabat-joie, l'insulta Akuma avec la même nonchalance.

\- Heu et vous êtes ? demandé-je, dépassé par la situation de plus en plus surréaliste.

\- Tenshi, ton ange gardien.

\- J'en ai un ?

\- Chaque humain en a un.

\- Où sont vos ailes ?

\- Je n'en ai pas. Ce sont des croyances populaires erronées. Comment on ferait pour se déplacer discrètement avec des bazars pareils dans le dos ?

\- Et bah ça doit être sacrément encombré là-haut, ailes ou pas.

Ma remarque le fait rire, mais son amusement ne dure pas.

\- Ne tombe pas dans son piège, Kazunari, reprend Tenshi. Akuma est prêt à toutes les bassesses pour se nourrir de ton âme.

\- Bah s'il attend après moi, il est pas près de manger le pauvre vieux.

\- Sauf si tu lui facilite la tâche en lui cédant. Tu peux parfaitement séduire cet homme sans son aide douteuse.

\- Et comment je suis sensé m'y prendre ? Il ne sait même pas que j'existe.

\- Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr.

\- Dites, c'est bien joli d'arriver la bouche en cœur en me disant de ne pas céder, si vous n'avez pas de solution à m'apporter, l'intérêt est plus que moyen, ne, pesté-je avec la plus totale mauvaise foi.

Mon ange gardien a soudain l'air un peu gêné.

\- Akuma l'a dit, je ne suis pas sensé m'impliquer avec les humains.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça vous ne croyez pas ? Vous avez vous-même brisé cette règle en apparaissant chez moi.

\- C'est vrai... Mais justement je suis déjà trop impliqué. Je risque l'éradication pure et simple.

\- Ah ouais quand même... Ils rigolent pas avec le règlement là-haut. Mais c'est rude quand même. Vous aviez déjà fais des conneries avant ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- Ils seront peut-être indulgents. On parle des gens au Ciel après tout.

\- Donc tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas t'aider davantage. Sois prudent, Akuma reviendra à la charge dès que tu baisseras ta garde. Et je ne pourrais plus intervenir.

Sur ces mots ils disparait. "Aide-toi le ciel t'aideras"... tu parles d'un dicton à la con. "Le ciel t'enfonceras" ouais !

POV Junno

Je suis descendu. Je suis vraiment descendu, j'ai révélé notre existence à un humain et suis intervenu pour modifier sa destinée. J'ai fais en l'espace de dix minutes, plus d'erreurs qu'en cinq siècles. C'est à dire assez pour me faire éradiquer au moins deux fois. Mais même si je fois disparaitre pour l'éternité, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait en sauvant l'âme de Kazunari. J'aurais été un bien mauvais ange gardien si j'avais laissé faire. Au moins je n'aurais pas de regret.

\- Ange numéro douze mille quatre cent trente huit !

La voix venue de nulle part, je la connais, c'est celle de l'Archange Suprême.

\- Vous avez été jugé et reconnu coupable d'ingérence aggravée dans l'existence d'un humain ! En conséquence vous auriez du être condamné à l'éradication immédiate. Toutefois, dans la mesure où vous avez enfreint toutes les règles dans le seul but d'empêcher Akuma de s'emparer de l'âme qui était sous votre garde, nous avond décidé de nous montrer cléments et vous autorisons à poursuivre à la fois votre existence et votre tâche. Sachez cependant que vous n'aurez pas de troisième chance.

Je suis sauvé. Mon mépris de ma propre sauvegarde a payé. Mais j'ai épuisé aujourd'hui mon droit à l'erreur pour les siècles les siècles.

POV Jin

Bon le débarquement de l'ange n'était pas prévu et m'a franchement pourri mon trip, mais après ce qu'il a fait, il ne risque pas de pouvoir intervenir de nouveau. Les emplumés là haut le laisseront jamais faire. C'est un peu dommage d'ailleurs parce que l'enveloppe charnelle qu'il s'est choisie est plutôt pas mal. Elle serait même franchement à mon goût. Dommage que je puisse pas y faire un saut, il doit y avoir un sacré choix et les plaisirs physiques humains sont plus qu'agréables. Depuis que j'ai essayé, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Il faudrait que j'arrive à coincer cet ange entre nos deux plans et à lui faire sa fête. Au moins il aura un truc sympa a se souvenir parce que la vie là haut doit être... mortelle XD Je vais réfléchir à la façon de les avoir, lui et l'âme pour laquelle il s'est si noblement sacrifié. Histoire qu'il se soit vraiment sacrifié pour rien.

POV Nino

J'essaye. J'essaye de toutes mes forces de ne pas y penser, mais les paroles d'Akuma me reviennent sans arrêt à l'esprit. Et lui aussi. Lui surtout. C'est une véritable obsession et c'est en passe de me rendre fou. J'ai beau réfléchir, retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à trouver comment me passer d'Akuma pour obtenir ce que je veux. Alors tant pis pour mon âme.

\- Akuma !

\- Tu t'es décidé on dirait, fait immédiatement sa voix enjôleuse tout près de moi.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. J'écoute donc ton premier vœu.

\- Je veux que Yamashita Tomohisa soit obligé de me parler.

Un sourire aussi divin que sa personne fleurit sur les lèvres d'Akuma, qui claque des doigts.

\- Très bien. Exaucé.

Il disparait et, alors que je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire par là, on sonne à ma porte. Surpris, je vais ouvrir en pensant que ça doit être Sho, Masaki, Jun ou Toshi et je me retrouve nez à nez avec… Yamashita Tomohisa.

\- Heu oui ? fais-je en essayant de garder une voix aussi normale que possible alors que je le trouve encore plus magnifique de près.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, me dit-il d'une voix terriblement sexy, mais ma voiture est tombée en panne devant votre immeuble et je n'ai plus de batterie dans mon portable. Je peux emprunter le votre ?

Ah ouais quand même… Cet Akuma, il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Cela dit, heureusement que je suis le concierge et que j'habite donc au rez-de-chaussée. Si j'avais été résident, il n'aurait pas eu de raison de sonner à ma porte. Enfin… sauf poussé par les pouvoirs d'Akuma.

\- Oui bien sûr, entrez, lui dis-je en m'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

\- Merci.

Il entre donc dans le salon après s'être déchaussé et je m'empresse d'aller récupérer mon portable qui chargeait dans la chambre. Il devrait y avoir assez de batterie pour lui permettre de passer son coup de fil.

Je reviens en le lui tendant

\- Merci beaucoup. Je le rendais sur un tournage. Cette panne est problématique.

Il compose rapidement un numéro (celui de son manager je suppose), parle deux minutes, puis raccroche et me rend mon appareil.

\- Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Merci encore.

\- Attendez, vous n'allez pas attendre la personne dehors à la merci de n'importe quel fan. Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici en attendant que la personne arrive, proposé-je.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, monsieur… ?

Le reste de sa phrase restant en suspend, je comprends qu'il attend que je me présente.

\- Ninomiya. Ninomiya Kazunari.

\- C'est très prévenant de votre part, Ninomiya-san, merci. J'accepte avec plaisir.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci.

J'ai déjà du mal à croire que ce dieu vivant soir là, dans mon salon, mais en fait, qu'il y soit ne me suffit pas. Maintenant que je lui ai parlé, qu'il sache simplement mon nom ne me suffit pas. Je veux plus. Bien plus. Je le veux lui. Je veux qu'il m'appartienne. Plus que je n'ai jamais voulu quoi que ce soit d'autre dans toute ma vie. Je prétexte donc aller chercher une canette pour m'esquiver à la cuisine et appelle à mi-voix :

\- Akuma !

Comme il l'a déjà fait un peu plus tôt, il apparait dans la seconde.

\- Ton deuxième vœu je suppose, hum ? Je t'écoute.

\- Je veux… qu'il n'ait plus d'autre souhait que rester avec moi.

\- Exaucé. A bientôt pour ton troisième vœu.

Il disparait aussitôt et la voix de Yamashita me parvient depuis le salon.

\- Ninomiya-san je suis désolé de vous demander ça mais... tout compte fait je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à ce tournage. Ca vous ennuirait de m'accompagner quelque part ? Histoire que mon manager ne me retrouve pas.

Je réapparais près de lui.

\- Mais ça ne va pas poser de problème que vous n'y alliez pas ?

\- Ce sera la première fois que je ferais l'école buissonnière donc je ne pense pas. Mon manager trouvera une excuse et je me ferais simplement engueuler demain.

\- Et ça vous convient ?

\- Je vais être honnête, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous.

Woh... les pouvoirs d'Akuma fonctionnent vraiment à la perfection. C'est pas moral de le forcer comme ça mais tant pis. De toute façon je vais mourir après mon troisième vœu alors autant que je me fasse plaisir tant que je suis vivant.

\- Et bien... je suis flatté, dis-je. Où voulez-vous aller ?

\- Vous voulez une vraie réponse franche ou...

\- Et bien c'est mieux oui.

\- Un love hotel me conviendrait.

Je sursaute, me sens rougir et déglutis.

\- Effectivement c'est franc.

\- Désolé si ça vous choque. J'ai l'habitude de dire ce que je pense.

\- En fait je suis plus abasourdi que choqué. Après tout on ne se connaissait même pas il y a dix minutes.

\- C'est vrai mais vous êtes tout à fait mon genre. Enfin je ne vous force pas. Je suis conscient que ma démarche est plus qu'osée.

Et là je me demande quand même s'il dit ça poussé par les pouvoirs d'Akuma ou parce qu'il est méga en manque (bien que je m'imagine mal comment un dieu pareil pourrait avoir du mal à remplir son lit). Ou les deux. Peut-être qu'il est tellement en manque que les pouvoirs d'Akuma ne font qu'accentuer ce qui était latent chez lui. Enfin peu importe, ça m'arrange.

\- Somme toute vous me proposez que nous devenions sexfriends en quelque sorte, c'est ça ?

\- Ca me parait une bonne définition.

\- Ca me convient.

\- Vraiment ?

Il a l'air surpris. Il pensait peut-être que je refuserais.

\- Et bien oui. Nous sommes deux adultes consentants et... je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que vous n'êtes pas désagréable à regarder.

C'est un euphémisme mais bon tant qu'à être direct et franc, autant être un minimum délicat aussi, ça ne coûte rien.

Il éclate de rire.

\- Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre. Partons vite avant que mon manager arrive alors.

Je hoche la tête, me dirige vers l'entrée et me chausse tout en réfléchissant au plus proche. Il m'arrive parfois de rentrer avec une conquête quand je me décide à sortir de ma grotte pour draguer et donc de passer la nuit avec mais dans ce genre de circonstance, c'est une première. Du coup je ne suis pas un habitué de ce genre d'établissement mais il est de notoriété publique que Dogenzaka dans Shibuya est surnommé Love Hotel Hill. On devrait donc trouver ce qu'il nous faut là-bas.

Mon compagnon du moment a mit des lunettes de soleil malgré l'absence dudit astre et rase les murs. Etre si connu ne doit pas être une sinécure, je ne voudrais pas de sa place pour tout l'or du monde.

On arrive rapidement devant le 109 et on le contourne pour arriver au bon endroit. Il reste plus qu'à choisir maintenant, mais vu qu'il a l'air de craindre d'être reconnu à chaque seconde qu'on passe dehors, je pense qu'on va juste entrer dans le premier qui va se présenter et qui fera pas trop glauque. Tiens celui-là a l'air bien. Je lui fais signe de me suivre et soupire de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y a personne à l'accueil, simplement une machine permettant la réservation des chambres. Comme je n'ai pas trop envie de parler tant qu'on est pas tranquilles, je lui montre deux doigts et il hoche la tête. Je suppose qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de deux heures dans sa journée. Je choisis donc une chambre au pif sans faire attention à son thème, paye, récupère la clé et le précède vers la porte.

Au moment de poser la main sur la poignée, un reste de remords m'étreint mais sa main se pose sur la mienne et je les envoie au diable. Tant qu'à me damner, autant le faire avec application. J'ouvre donc la porte, entre... et constate qu'ils ont reproduit une salle de classe (avec quand même un lit au milieu). Oh bordel... Il entre à ma suite, retire ses lunettes de soleil, referme à clé, fait quelques pas dans la pièce... et bondit brusquement devant moi, me plaquant contre ladite porte avec son corps et faisant claquer sa paume sur le battant à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je sens mon souffle s'accélérer, d'autant qu'il me regarde dans les yeux malgré notre différence de taille (il est pas giga grand mais moi encore moins). Et il me regarde avec intensité en plus. J'ai chaud. J'ai tellement chaud d'un coup. Je sais qu'il joue un rôle pour aller avec le thème de la chambre mais il est beaucoup trop sexy, je vais pas tenir. Je suis pas acteur moi, Toshi dit toujours que je suis un livre ouvert.

\- Ninomiya-kun... fait-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que la normale.

\- Ha... Hai ? balbutié-je, perturbé par le -kun.

Mais il ne répond rien, je vois juste son splendide visage se rapprocher du mien avec lenteur. Malgré moi, je ferme les yeux. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas embrassé. Je refuse toujours d'habitude parce que je considère que c'est trop intime pour être partagé avec quelqu'un avec qui on ne fait que coucher sans sentiment. Mais avec lui... c'est différent. Il est maintenant tellement près que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, puis les siennes. Ce n'est qu'un contact, mais il est possessif, exigeant. J'entrouvre les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut accentuer, intensifier le baiser et je sens sa langue glisser sur ma bouche, avant d'aller danser avec la mienne un ballet torride, nous forçant tous les deux à respirer par le nez, nos souffles brûlants se déposant sur nos lèvres fusionnées.

\- Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi ? murmure-t-il à mon oreille avant d'en suçoter le lobe.

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Comment il sait que ça me rend dingue ce genre de truc ?

\- Le... L'ignorer serait difficile, soufflé-je.

Oui parce que l'érection que je sens contre ma cuisse est pas petite. Je vais douiller au début mais ça va être tellement bon ensuite... Il se décolle soudain de moi, me frustrant intensément, mais je déglutis péniblement en le voyant commencer à déboutonner sa chemise, sans me quitter des yeux. Il veut ma mort... A ce rythme, je vais mourir avant d'avoir formulé mon dernier vœu. J'aurais bien procédé à son effeuillage moi-même mais le regarder faire est encore plus excitant en fait. Et quand il la retire je reste estomaqué. En fait ce n'est pas qu'il est bien foutu, c'est qu'il est putain de bandant. Merde, ces pectoraux, ces abdos, ces biceps... Je fais vraiment crevette/brindille à côté.

\- La vue te plait on dirait, fait-il dans un sourire en coin.

\- Il faudrait être difficile...

Un sourire divin fleurit sur son visage.

\- Si tu me montrais la vue aussi ?

\- Tu vas être déçu... je suis tout plat.

\- On s'en fiche de ça.

Je hoche la tête et, à mon tour, défait ma chemise. Il ne me laisse même pas la retirer. Posant les mains sur mes épaules, il fait lui-même glisser les deux pans pour les dénuder et me la retire complètement, puis m'enlace étroitement et m'embrasse de nouveau, encore plus passionnément que la première fois, avant de descendre dans mon cou, sur mes épaules, mes bras, mon torse... Parfois, la pointe de sa langue prend le relai de ses lèvres, traçant des sillons brûlants sur ma peau qui ne l'est pas moins. Je ne suis pas exactement du genre expressif pendant l'acte (et encore moins pendant les préliminaires), mais je gémis malgré moi. Il est trop doué. Bien plus que tous les amants que j'ai du jusqu'ici.

On est toujours contre la porte, mais l'endroit n'a plus vraiment d'importance en fait. Et j'en oublie aussi que le désir qu'il ressent pour moi n'est pas réel. Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir.

\- Tomohisa... soufflé-je, osant son prénom.

\- J'aime mon prénom dans ta bouche, Kazunari...

Son regard en prononçant le mien suffirait à me faire jouir si des délices bien plus intenses ne se profilaient pas. Il termine de nous déshabiller et je le laisse faire, puis me fait pivoter et me soulève par la taille aussi facilement que si je ne pesais rien, pour m'asseoir sur l'un des pupitres qui entourent le lit. Au moins je suis à sa hauteur maintenant. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de douceur ou de sauvagerie aujourd'hui. Mais mon dilemme se résout seul quand il entre en moi d'un seul coup.

\- HAN !

Je ne suis pas expressif pendant l'acte, je l'ai déjà dit, mais là impossible de faire autrement, il est trop imposant. J'ai mal, mais en même temps, c'est indescriptiblement bon, parce que c'est lui.

\- Desolé, je ne pouvais plus attendre...

\- C'est... pas grave... Attends juste... deux minutes...

Il s'immobilise, mais à son souffle précipité, il est évident que ça lui coûte. Au bout d'une minute, j'ai pitié de son désir... et du mien...

\- Vas-y.

Il hoche la tête et commence ses mouvements. D'abord lentement, puis il se met à me pilonner. Après quelques passages, la douleur du départ disparait, remplacée par un plaisir indicible. Il est vraiment très doué. Respirant fort, je cherche au rythme de ses coups de reins, mon souffle qui me fuit. En peu de temps, nous sommes tous les deux en sueur et nos peux claquent l'une contre l'autre à chacun de ses va-et-vient, mais aucun de nous ne s'en soucie. C'est trop bon. Il me tringle comme un sauvage mais ça me plait.

Lorsque notre réservation se termine, j'ai joui pas moins de quatre fois dont trois dans des positions que je n'avais jamais essayées. Le sexe avec lui, c'est vraiment autre chose.

A partir de ce jour, il a commencé à venir me voir régulièrement et c'était toujours aussi bon. Le problème, c'est que plus je le connaissais, plus je tombais sous son charme sans possibilité de m'en affranchir, ce qui était à la fois pas prévu et une catastrophe, puisque je n'oubliais pas que son attirance pour moi n'était du qu'aux pouvoirs d'Akuma. J'étais donc condamné à un amour unilatéral qui ne ferait probablement que me causer de la souffrance. Mais après un an à souffrir en silence, je décidais, la mort dans l'âme (c'était le cas de le dire) à formuler le vœu qui me condamnerait a disparaitre à jamais de la surface de la terre.

\- Akuma ! appellé-je.

Il apparait immédiatement.

\- Ton dernier vœu ? J'écoute.

\- Je veux... que Tomohisa tombe amoureux de moi.

\- Impossible.

\- He ? Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire ?

\- Non aucune. Par contre je ne peux pas exaucer un souhait qui s'est déjà réalisé sans mon aide.

\- HE ?!

Il rigole.

\- Trouve autre chose.

Minute, minute, minute... il essaye de me dire que Tomohisa... m'aime déjà sans avoir été influencé par ses pouvoirs ?!

\- Rappelle-moi quand tu auras trouvé ton dernier souhait.

Il disparait, me laissant seul avec ma stupeur. Tomohisa serait amoureux de moi ?

POV Junno

C'est une catastrophe... Heureusement que le libre-arbitre des humains a empêché l'accomplissement de l'ultime vœu... Déjà que je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de formuler les deux premiers... Bien sûr je suis content qu'il ait trouvé l'amour, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne reçoive pas l'aide maléfique d'Akuma pour ça. Il faut à tout prix qu'il ne fasse pas le dernier. Mais comment puisque je ne peux plus descendre sur terre ? Rah quel casse-t... Héééééé mais non je sais comment. De toute façon je vais être annihilé, alors autant que je sois pour la bonne cause. Je descends donc d'un plan pour ne pas être au ciel, puis appelle :

\- Akuma !

L'être démoniaque apparait instantanément.

\- Tiens un client inhabituel. Toi aussi tu as des vœux mon joli ?

\- Je veux te proposer un marché.

\- Un marché ? Avec moi ? Tu joue un jeu dangereux, rétorque-t-il dans un sourire carnassier qui découvre deux longues canines pointues. Je t'écoute. Quel est ton marché ?

\- L'âme de l'humain contre la mienne.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'offre mon âme si en échange tu oublie celle de l'humain.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu seras détruit par mes pouvoirs.

\- Je sais.

\- Et pourtant tu persiste ? Ton âme contre la sienne ?

\- Oui.

POV Jin

\- Tu sais comment je prends l'âme d'un ange, mon joli ? demandé-je en me retenant de faire une danse de la joie.

\- Avec ces dents je suppose...

\- Non mon tout beau. Pourquoi faire dans la douleur ce qui peut l'être par le plaisir ?

\- Le plaisir ? Qu'est ce que...

\- Suis-moi et tu comprendras.

Il m'emboite le pas, poussé par la curiosité. Un ange avec un vice, ce n'est pas banal. Et ça me donne encore plus envie de le pousser dans ses retranchements, de détruire sa pureté. De toute façon maintenant qu'il a tacitement accepté, c'est comme s'il avait signé ce pacte en lettres de sang. Les choses se déroulent encore mieux que je n'aurais osé l'espérer. Il est tellement naïf, cet ange, à sérieusement penser que je vais respecter ma part du marché alors que je vais simplement me nourrir de leurs deux âmes. Quel festin en perspective. Une telle crédulité chez un être sensé être supérieur, je trouverais presque ça touchant… si quelque chose pouvait me toucher bien sûr. C'est le côté pratique des anges : ils sont tellement stupidement bons et gentils qu'ils ne voient le mal en personne, me pas en moi qui suis pourtant le mal incarné.

Je l'emmène donc dans mon plan (chose rendue possible uniquement par le pacte car de par nos natures respectives il nous est impossible d'entrer dans le plan de l'autre) et modèle immédiatement le tout selon une image vue dans l'esprit de l'humain pour lequel mon bel ange vient d'accepter de se sacrifier en pure perte : une pièce avec un lit entouré de pupitres. Le prendre sur l'un de ces petits meubles devrait être plutôt excitant.

\- Et maintenant ?

Je me lèche les lèvres. Détruire une telle pureté va être un délice sans précédent.

Je claque des doigts, faisant disparaitre ce qui couvre son enveloppe charnelle et il écarquille les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu…

\- Je prends ce que tu m'as autorisé à prendre par ce pacte, mon joli.

\- Mais il n'a jamais été question de…

Ah il a compris où je veux en venir. Il doit savoir comment ça marche à force de "veiller" (moi je dirait plutôt mater) sur les nombreuses parties de jambe en l'air de son humain.

\- Oh si au contraire, il est tout à fait question de, le contré-je. J'ai dis que j'allais te montrer comment je prends l'âme d'un ange, souviens-toi

\- Ne crains rien. Ce sera si agréable que tu ne te sentiras même pas partir. Il me regarde d'un tel air candide que je me demande s'il ne vient pas seulement d'acquérir son statut d'ange et qu'il reste pas mal d'humanité en lui.

POV Nino

Il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec Tomohisa. Parce que si ce que m'a dit Akuma est vrai… nous avons perdu un temps précieux. Il doit venir aujourd'hui, alors quand il sera là… Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit. Moi je sais pourquoi je me suis tut, mais lui…

\- Kazunari ? Tu es là ?

Sa voix me parvient à travers la porte. Quand on parle du loup…

\- Evidemment, où veux-tu que je sois ? ris-je en ouvrant le battant.

Le voir derrière continue à me mettre un coup au cœur. Mon miracle personnel… et quand je pense que c'est grâce à Akuma que j'ai eu la chance de lui parler et que tout le reste est arrivé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? Tu n'entre pas ?

Il me sourit, passe la porte et n'attend qu'à peine qu'elle soit refermée pour m'embrasser passionnément.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- On s'est vus hier, dis-je en riant.

\- Donc ça fait longtemps.

\- Si tu ressens un tel manque, tu n'as qu'à t'installer ici, dis-je en riant de nouveau.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Vraiment ?

J'ai dis ça plus pour la déconne qu'autre chose, parce je pensais qu'il allait refuser, mais il a l'air d'accord. Après tout pourquoi pas. Ca évitera qu'on se manque sans arrêt. On aurait peut-être même du y penser avant.

Il s'assoit et je vais lui chercher une bière alors qu'un sourire qui doit être particulièrement stupide fleurit sur mes lèvres. Est-ce que c'est ça le bonheur ? Si c'est pas le cas, ça y ressemble vachement. Les gars vont me dire que j'ai mis des lustres quand je vais leur dire, déjà qu'ils ne me croyaient pas au début quand je leur ai dis que je sortais avec le célébrissime Yamashita Tomohisa (ce qui peut se comprendre, moi non plus je n'y croyais pas au début).

Je lui ramène sa canette, on l'ouvre en même temps et on en boit une partie d'un trait avant de pousser un "aaaaaah !" d'aise. On se regarde et on rigole. On est vraiment connectés. Je ne suis même pas aussi connecté avec Sho, Jun, Toshi et Masaki alors que je les connais depuis bien plus longtemps, c'est pour dire (enfin bon je n'ai jamais eu envie de me mettre en couple avec aucun d'entre eux aussi, donc je ne peux pas être aussi connecté avec eux. C'est compliqué).

\- Ne Tomo, il faut que je te demande un truc…

\- Hum ? Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu… commencé-je avant de m'interrompre.

Non je ne peux pas lui demander ça comme ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui, Kazu ? Tu es bizarre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non mais… Tomo, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi au juste ? Tu m'aime ?

Il me regarde d'un air surpris.

\- Tu le sais bien, qu'est ce que c'est que ces questions d'un coup ?

\- Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais dis.

\- Je pensais que c'était assez évident pour me passer de le dire en fait. Et si on va par là, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit clairement non plus je te signale. Mais quelle importance puisqu'on le sait tous les deux ?

\- Aucune je suppose mais… Non rien, oublie, ça n'a pas d'importance, tu as raison. Tu as envie d'un truc en particulier ce soir ?

\- Oui, de toi.

Je rigole, lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et me sens rougir un peu. Je suis pourtant habitué à l'entendre dire ça, mais ça continue à m'embarrasser un peu parce que bah… même en me regardant attentivement dans le miroir, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui donne envie de moi comme ça tout le temps.

POV Jin

Je le fais asseoir sur l'un des pupitres et commence à m'occuper de lui. Mordillant le lobe de son oreille, léchant son cou, titillant ses tétons, caressant chaque parcelle de peau... et je me délecte des gémissements qui passent ses lèvres et accentuent mon excitation. Lèvres que je ne me lasse pas d'embrasser d'ailleurs. Je savais que des relations physiques avec lui seraient un délice. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Les humains ont vraiment des façons agréables de passer le temps.

\- J'y vais mon joli, le préviens-je avant d'entrer brusquement en lui.

\- Han !

L'exclamation a franchi nos bouches en même temps. Si nous avions été humains et que nous avions donc eu besoin de respirer, mon geste nous aurait probablement coupé le souffle à tous les deux. Les humains que j'ai pris jusque là n'étaient pas si étroits.

\- Bouge, m'ordonne alors mon désormais plus si pur ange.

Je souris et me mets à donner de grands coups de bassin assez violents, mais il n'a pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable étant donné sa façon de gémir. Je redouble donc d'efforts car la fin n'est pas loin dans tous les sens du terme et il s'accroche à mes épaules, les yeux presque révulsés de plaisir, la bouche ouverte comme s'il cherchait de l'air. Ses mains se crispent sur ma peau... c'est fini.

\- Adieu mon bel ange, dis-je en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Tu étais délicieux.

Il se dématérialise peu à peu et disparait totalement. Il a cessé d'exister. Et sa disparition me fait changer d'avis concernant notre pacte : je le respecterais et ne m'attaquerais pas à l'âme de son humain. En souvenir de lui.

POV Nino

Il a fallu plusieurs jours pour déménager les affaires de Tomo chez moi, parce qu'avec son emploi du temps, il n'arrivait pas à libérer plus de deux heures de temps en temps, du coup ce qui aurait pu seulement prendre un week-end a en fait pris plus d'une semaine. Etre si connu c'est pas de la tarte, je ne voudrais pas de son boulot pour tout l'or du monde.

\- Tu as pris la clé que je t'ai fais faire ? lui demandé-je le lendemain de son emménagement.

\- Mais oui, elle est dans ma poche, me répond-il en riant. Arrête de t'inquiéter, espèce de mère-poule.

\- Je m'inquiète pas du tout.

\- Tu as peur que je ne revienne pas ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout.

\- Menteur. Je te connais tu sais. Je sais très bien ce que tu pense.

Je croise les bras et le fixe.

\- Et qu'est ce que je pense selon toi ?

\- Etant donné que tu n'as pas confiance en toi, certainement quelque chose du genre "pourquoi il est avec moi ?" ou "qu'est ce qu'il me trouve ?". Non ?

J'en reste bouche bée.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête de poisson hors de l'eau. Je n'ai pas grand mérite, tu es comme un livre ouvert.

\- Je sais, les gars me le disent tout le temps.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi surpris ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu arrivais à me lire. Il rigole et m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme il adore faire et ça me fait rire aussi. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui.

Tomo m'a envoyé un message ce midi, pour me demander de le retrouver à Odaiba devant la statue de la liberté vers vingt heures, donc je me suis dépêché d'y aller et maintenant je suis curieux. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire ?

\- Kazu !

Je me retourne. Ses cheveux sont cachés par une casquette et de grosses lunettes masquent une grande partie de son visage, mais son sourire et sa voix sont assez uniques pour que je ne risque pas de le confondre avec un autre.

\- Coucou Tomo. Alors, pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se retrouve ici ?

\- Viens avec moi, se contente-t-il de me dire en prenant ma main pour m'entrainer à sa suite.

\- Où est ce que tu m'emmène ?

\- Tu vas voir.

Sur cette répondre énigmatique, je le suis sanz plus poser de question, bien que je sois dévoré de curiosité. On dépasse le building de FujiTV, les embarcadères situés le long de la baie, le bâtiment de TV Asahi, la cité du cinéma... C'est bizarre, on se dirige vers Roppongi.

\- Tomo, tu...

\- Attends encore un peu, on y est presque.

Au bout d'un moment il me fait fermer les yeux et me guide. Je sens des marches et une odeur de peinture. Une clé tourner dans une serrure et il me demande d'ouvrir les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle on se trouve est plus grande que mon appartement.

\- Heu on est où ici ?

\- Chez nous.

\- He ?

\- Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, tu m'as dis que tu aurais adoré habiter a Roppongi. Et comme cet appartement vient de se libérer...

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfait.

\- Tu te souviens d'un truc que j'avais juste mentionné au début de notre relation ?!

\- Je me souviens de tout ce qui te concerne, Kazu. Parce que je t'aime.

Je suis super ému. Personne ne m'avait encore jamais dis un truc aussi adorable.

\- Merci Tomo…

\- Tu es content alors ?

\- Evidemment ! fais-je en lui sautant au cou.

POV Jin

Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais depuis la disparition de mon bel ange il y a huit ans, me meurs d'ennui. C'était mon jouet préféré après tout. Les humains ne sont pas aussi amusants. Ni aussi bons d'ailleurs. Quelle dommage qu'il ait disparu…

He ? Quoi ? Cette voix qui m'appelle, je la connais !

Je me téléporte immédiatement près de son possesseur et reste bouche bée. C'est lui ! Mais c'est impossible, j'avais dévoré son âme en prenant possession de son enveloppe charnelle et il avait cessé d'exister ! Sans âme il n'aurait pas du pouvoir se réincarner ! Or seuls les humains peuvent m'invoquer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé… Ou alors… Là haut ils ont estimé qu'il s'était sacrifié pour sauver son humain et lui ont redonné une âme pour qu'il puisse renaitre sous la forme humaine qu'il s'était choisie ? C'est la seule explication que je vois, mais ça m'arrange. J'ai retrouvé mon bel ange et je ne vais plus le lâcher.

\- Je suis Akuma. Tu m'as invoqué, tu as donc droit aux trois vœux de ton choix avant que je ne prenne ton âme.

16


End file.
